Sunshine
by blackrosesavior
Summary: That's what she was. A soldier... A soldier of the truth. The truth about the Authority and their lies. And everything they did to her. She would never forget. Dangerverse Story.  Rated M cuz I'm paranoid! Adult "themes" aren't gonna be in here btw...
1. Introductions

***** This is just a little introduction to this story. Just wanna point that out. Enjoi! *****

* * *

She walked through the desert mumbling something of an old song she knew.

"Were soldiers in season. We can bring change before we die."

That's what she was. _A soldier..._ A soldier of the truth. The truth about the Authority and their lies. And _everything_ they did to_ her_. She would _never_ forget.

* * *

Alright, let's restart this gig.

My name is Sunshine and I am a Human.

I used to be an Agent for the Authority - going under the same name.

I know how this sounds - An _Agent_?

Yes, an _Agent_. Or I _used_ to be until I found out what was _really_ going on.

Everything the Authority says... Everything they do...

**It's all a lie. **

Things are big in 2019. Being post-apocalyptic since 2012, BL/ind (Better Living Industries) has been _conveniently_ "helping everyone" since then. The truth is that BL/ind loves knowing that they're the _only_ one who brought Humanity back...

Or a least part of it.

Most "Humans" are actually cyborgs specifically created to match their counterparts. These doppelgängers, in turn, work for the Authority in some way.

And the _real_ Human counterparts?

They end up in Sector 901 - the Sector where I used to work. Along with the Rebel Terrorists (Humans who opposed the Authority). They all sit in specially designed white-padded cells with clear laser walls - that are as hard as a mountain - blocking the _only_ means into or out of those cells...

They're basically lab rats for the Authority to test _all_ kinds of weird, unknown drugs on...

It's a horrible site, really. Once all the years of desensitization have passed, you really see it as it is.

Another reason for why I _use_ to be an Agent.

I may have _not_ been in a Cell, but I _might_ as well have.

You see, I was a lab rat too. Secretly, they experimented with me. While I was there working in the Sector. While I was out hunting Rebel Terrorists. Even while I was sleeping.

Anytime. Anyplace. You name it.

My best friend and old partner, CherrieCola, was a lab rat too. She escaped before I did though. (Despite the fact, I didn't know till later on down the line.)

Yeah, you can _imagine_ my surprise when I found out one day she was a Droid... Scared the shit out of me.

When I finally put two and two together, that's when I shot off like a bat out of hell.

Helping the world one burned down Authority building at a time - walking further and further away from Battery City. (For I swore I'd _never_ go back. _Ever._)

And now... Here I am. Wondering around the West Coast Desert looking for _who-knew-what_. A small fleck of a Diner and Gas Station in the distance.

I was tired, thirsty, and hungry. Even worse, I was in pain. I guessed that whatever drug they slipped me last was the culprit. I was beginning to fade.

But I knew my mantras...

_If the sun still rises, Sunshine's still alive._

That's why I _knew_ I had to keep moving on like the sun.

I've helped _many_ people. And those _many_ people relied on **me**. I was their _inspiration_... To breathe. To live. To rise up. **To rebel.**

But the sun was getting ready set, and so was I...

The only thing left in my mind was the bright red blur in the window of the gas station in front of me.

* * *

***** Next part, coming up!**

**Send the love! Review, review, review! xD *****


	2. Chapter 1

***** This is my other Killjoy story I was talking about. If you wondering, _this_ one came first. Just wanna get that shiny news onto the playing record. ; )**

**So it begins with a desert wanderer... And _little_ do you know.**

**Enjoi! *****

* * *

She walked through the desert mumbling something of an old song she knew.

"We're soldiers in season. We can bring change before we die."

That's what she was. _A soldier..._ A soldier of the truth. The truth about the Authority and their lies. And _everything_ they did to _her_. She would _never_ forget.

And that's when the memories began to resurface... Long ago memories...

* * *

"_Sunshine!_"

She turned around to see Cher running towards her.

Cher was dressed in the same thing as she - the white uniform that was _mandatory_ for them to wear. The plain, snow white, cotton t-shirt; the milk white, polyester pants, even the eggshell white, linen, lab-coat jacket.

"You'll _never_ guess what in the nebula I've heard!"

Sunshine laughed at her friend's enthusiasm.

"_No._ I'm _not_ going," she told Cher already knowing.

"You're _going_!" Cher clearly stated in an overly mother tone. Cher's red curls swayed with her head as she slightly, subconsciously moved her head forward - like reinforcement of her influence.

She sighed.

"What would I _wear_?" she asked - trying to make a defensive stance.

Cher only smiled brightly at this.

"You're _Sunshine_," Cher began to reply.

"I'm _not_ wearing yellow," she cut in.

Cher quietly laughed and then said, "Actually, it's _white_... It's _really_ cute. I think you'll like it."

Seeing the uneasiness in her eyes, Cher added, "Don't worry. It'll look _great_."

She tried to relax. She knew Cher was only trying to help make her life more fun and less a living a _hell_. But she "spoke" to soon...

"I'm sure AgentMoonliteBlue will _love_ it," Cher quickly said - trying to make it seem unimportant.

"_What!_" she almost shrieked.

Cher just smiled and ran off. But before Cher did, she thought she heard a "Gotta go. Bye!" as Cher spun around.

* * *

She sighed in longing.

By _now_ she didn't care if she hooked up with AgentMoonliteBlue. That was _far_ better than roaming around the West Coast Desert looking for _who-knew-what_.

Though she smirked in satisfaction as she remembered that night. She had basically stood AgentMoonliteBlue up. In fact, she stood him up for someone _else_.

_He_ had been one of the Rebel Terrorists. A "protester" if you will. One of the _many_ who disagreed with what the Authority stood for. But they had something in common.

_He_ had been used just like her. The only difference was that _his_ case was more obvious.

It was _no_ secret. _Everyone_ down in that sector knew. It was where they kept _all _of the Rebel Terrorists. All of them in their own specially designed white-padded cells. Each one having a clear laser wall - that is as hard as a mountain - blocking the _only_ means into or out of those cells.

She could remember _his_ face. _His_ green-brown, puppy dog eyes filled to the brim with abhor. _His_ dark brown hair sticking to _his_ pasty, white face. The sweat saturating _him_ through fever-induced delusion after delusion - a most common side affect found in every Human in the Sector from the large, random, and, in a great sense, an unheard of cocktail of drugs pumped into them.

She never did find out what _his_ name was. She knew _he_ had one, but... Well... Now she would never know, would she? She didn't feel so bad though. She had helped _him_ escape. She couldn't leave _him_ there. She just _couldn't_... She knew what she felt for _him_ then, and it still hadn't changed. It all came down to one word. A word she didn't even want to think of. She couldn't let herself get mixed into a mess like that. She already had her own brew of BLI issues to deal with. But, nonetheless, she still felt the same way.

It left her feeling weird. Different. She didn't even think she could ever feel this way let alone about a single person. _He_ had her all confused and wrapped around _his_ little finger. Just _one_ look... Just one look made her melt. Made her feel guilty for all the things that she allowed to happen up to that point. Every time _he_ gave her that one look - the look of utter shock as if betrayed hidden behind all the anger and hatred held_ just_ for her - she almost broke down and cried. _His_ look was the look of a hurt, innocent child. A child that she had _allowed_ to be hurt. In fact, in her mind, she _herself_ was the one who hurt _him_.

In an instant, her mind screamed in agony as a pain suddenly clutched and took hold of her stomach. Instinctively, her right arm quickly wrapped around her stomach. She was becoming dizzy. Not only that, but she was tired, thirsty, and hungry.

_No._ She shouldn't be going through this right now. She should keep going. Keep walking...

She had to remember her mantra...

_If the sun still rises, Sunshine's still alive._

She _knew_ she needed to keep moving on like the sun. She had helped _many_ people. And those _many_ people relied on **her**. She was their _inspiration_... To breathe. To live. To rise up.** To rebel.**

Another lightning bolt of pain shot through her body. She had to hurry and find shelter - and _quick_.

A small sigh of relief escaped her as she saw a small fleck of a diner and gas station in the distance. That was good. She could probably keep herself together long enough to be able to seize the place.

As if contradicting proof, the pain in her stomach slowly began to fiercely grow inside of her. She'd no doubt begin a cycle by the time she got to the front door of the diner...

_Come on, Sunshine_, she thought to herself, _You can do this. You can **do** this._

She only had thirty feet to go... Twenty feet to go... Fifteen... Ten... A _few_ more steps...

But the sun was getting ready to set and so was she.

She collapsed and sat on the ground - leaning against the yellow concrete pole that was to the right of the front doors of the diner. On the left side, across from where she was, was a window. In the haze of pain she saw a bright red blur in the window. She chuckled to herself as

she thought of the figure's familiar eyes. Eyes that she had sworn she had seen somewhere before...

_Before... _So _Long_ ago...

It was then the doors of the diner opened right before she blacked out.

* * *

***** What cha guys think? Is it **_**good**_**? Leave a reply and tell me what cha think and so forth.**

**Suggestions will fare **_**just**_** fine too... Ending's **_**still**_** open ended on this one as well.**

**I have one more chapter after this so far... I'll put it up tomorrow. **

**Sweet dreams, fellow sunshines! ; ) *** **


	3. Chapter 2

_** Sorry, it's taken so long to update. _

_Here's what little Miss Sunshine's been up to... ; ) ***_

* * *

She slowly opened her eyes as she realized someone was prodding her in her right shoulder with a ray gun... Or so she had _assumed_. She stared at the colorful sky and realized that she had past out this way. Suddenly, a pain shot through her stomach and she remembered _everything_.

"Good... You're _awake_," a masculine voice said aloud.

She opened her eyes to see a cherry-red head squatting in front of her. His hair was of a bright, vivid red, yet his clothing was of Dead Pegasus garb. In his right hand, he held a yellow ray gun.

So it _was_ a ray gun after all...

He wore a yellow mask with a black, stretched out diamond over each eye. On there was also a blue dot in the middle of his forehead and to the outer side/beneath each eye hole. In each eye hole were a familiar set of hazel eyes she had seen before.

_Where_ had she seen them?

"Who _are_ you?" he asked.

She chuckled a deep throaty laugh, but then groaned through clenched teeth. She had almost forgotten about the pain.

"_Who_ are you?" he asked again.

When she didn't answer right away, he jabbed her in her right shoulder.

"I _said_... _Who_ are you?" he asked once more.

With a short chuckle and groan of pain, she replied, "I could ask _you_ the same?"

Suddenly, she howled in pain when someone stabbed her in her right arm. Her eyes flew open and her left hand went flying to her wound.

"_Answer_ the fucking question," another man asked.

This man had black hair that fell to the bottom of his neck and partially in his face. He wore a black shirt with white lettering, and black jeans that were a great contrast to the red-head's light gray jeans. Though she couldn't see his eyes behind his 1970s style sunglasses, she could _clearly_ see that he was wearing an old BumbleBee jacket.

Yes... She _thought_ he looked familiar.

She began chuckling again only for pain to burst in her stomach once again.

_Ugh..._ What whatever drugs they gave her last were hitting her _hard_.

She saw the B/B one raise a knife, and then she shouted in panic, "Wait! _Wait!_"

She took a deep breath of air and then cried as an even stronger pain clenched her stomach.

"_Well..._" the B/B one impatiently said.

"Sunshine," she breathed out.

The pain was slowly growing to an intolerable level. She didn't know how much longer she had.

"Who _are_ you?" the B/B one asked again.

She swallowed and then answered in great irritation, "I _told_ you... It's _Sunshine_."

The B/B one laughed and said, "Yeah, _right_."

"Hey... _Not_ my problem if you don't like it. Either way... It's still my _name_, bitch," she replied with a small chuckle.

Without warning, the B/B one took the knife and, in what seemed like surge of blind rage, quickly slashed at her. He nicked her pretty good - leaving a thin, three-inch long line of red on her right chest very close to her right collarbone.

"_Ghoul_," the red-head spoke up.

The red-head was standing up now and holding "Ghoul"s right arm in warning.

"Aw... _Mommy's_ calling. Better run off, _Momma's _boy," she jeered.

She froze.

What the _hell_? Where'd _that_ come from? _That_ didn't sound like her...

"Ghoul" made a motion to hurt her, but the red-head stopped him.

"_Fun_ Ghoul... That's _enough_," he declared.

He gritted his teeth together and stalked off into the diner.

The red-head turned back towards her and...

Suddenly, she began screaming as such an _unbearable_ amount of pain overtook her.

In an instant, the red-head was by her side checking her wounds in panic.

When the pain let up a bit enough for her to start thinking quickly, she breathed out painfully, "Drugs... They gave me _drugs_."

She saw the red-head nod before she blacked out from being overtaken my even _more_ unbearable pain.

* * *

_*** The red-head's familiar eyes. The B/B one, aka "Fun Ghoul", looks familiar too._

_ Where has this girl** been**?_

_ More importantly... What's going to happen to her **now**?***_

_*** Review! It would be **so** shiny if you did, sunshines. xD ***_


End file.
